Goodbye To You
by SssshKimi
Summary: Lily thought she knew who she was, but when her whole world came crashing around her and she was on her own, her status suddenly becomes more important than ever and is her key to survival. If she can only figure out how. Shanks/OC rated M for language and violence
1. Preface

**Hey guys! First Strange Angels fan-fic! Love this series and I hope all of you enjoy this too :)**

**Disclaimer - I dont own anything from the book**

* * *

_**Preface**_

I knew my mother had secrets, I knew there was something she hadn't told me, something I should have known. That was her all over though, thinking I was to fragile for her to tell me the truth, and know look whats happened!

If she had been honest some many innocent people could have been spared, because I knew what was needed to save them. I would of been _able_ to save them. For a powerful. smart woman she could be so stupid.

And here I am with the job of picking up the pieces, on my own.

* * *

**I know its short but the first chapter will be up very soon!**

**xoxo**


	2. My Life

**Okay guys this is the first chapter - tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer - own nothing from the series, just original characters and plot **

**Enjoy :)!**

* * *

_**Chapter one - My Life**_

It was mid-day and the sun was blazing overhead. The stream trickling nearby was the only sound in the forest as me and Robert was lying next to each other hand in hand. It was probably the last chance we would get.

This was our last day together, before I would have to face up to my responsibilities. A wulf howled somewhere in the forest and Rob sighed.

"Matthew." He said rolling over so he was facing me. "Means I'm wanted."

"Don't go." I said, looking up into his eyes. "We can go hide."

"I can't Lily, he's already sending me to a Schola because of my unruly behaviour, I don't want him to get even angrier than he already is." He frowned and closed his eyes. "I don't want to go."

"I don't want you to go either." I mumbled sitting up. "Why don't you be part of my guard?"

He laughed and kissed my forehead. "I need to be trained to be in your guard. That's the only reason why I'm not suggesting we run off."

Even though we were only 16, Rob always spoke as if he was a lot older than he really was. I knew the reason why, he was the eldest child so he had started basic training at a young age. He was a good fighter too, and I knew when he was older he would be a good warrior. Matthew howled again, this time much closer to us and reality came tumbling around us.

"Are you coming tomorrow night?" I whispered as we stood up.

"Wouldn't miss it, your going to look wonderful." He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. Tomorrow night is when it will all change, and it scared me.

"I'll want a dance." I muttered as I leaned up and gave him a peck on the lips before dashing off into the forest behind me, towards my home.

_Oh My God! Did I actually do that? _

I couldn't think on it, if I did then I would just mentally kick and berate myself and I had important things to do.

The only was to describe my house was enormous. There were 6 floors, though our actually house started on the 4th floor. The first floor was work, the second was a massive ballroom and the 3rd floor was empty, I wasn't quite sure why.

My bedroom was on the 6th floor, along with my two sisters and mothers bedrooms. My three brothes were on the 5th floor with the living room, kitchen ect was on the 4th. It meant a lot of stairs to run up to get to my room, but I was so use to it that I didn't really notice. On my bed waiting for me was a large white box. Lifting the lid off and unfolding the tissue paper, I pulled out a long gold gown. It was beautiful, the back was missing and it had not straps, the dress shimmered as the light hit. I knew who it was off as soon as I opened it, my mother.

A piece of paper was clipped to the dress. _**Lily** _was written on the front in my mothers handwriting.

_**Something for you to wear tomorrow night**_

_**Mum**_

The dress was really beautiful, and I knew that she picked it out herself, gold was her favourite colour. She was more excited about tomorrow night than I was. With a sigh I put the dress on the bed and made my way towards my mother's office.

The ground floor was split in two, at the front was security, and at the very back of the ground floor of our enormous house was my mother's 'work quarters'. Consisting of three conference rooms, a front office – where her secretary (and soon my secretary) – worked, a waiting room, mothers private office and a room that was being decorated for me.

Karen, my mother's secretary looked up as I opened the door, she smiled.

"Is she free?" I asked, the normal thing I say when I want to see her.

"She's in a meeting, conference 3. Ill message here that your waiting for her in her office?" she asked, pointing at the computer at the desk. That's how they get in touch, mother will message her something like, _coffees needed_, or _cancel next appointment_ and Karen will message her when someone has come to see her. Someday I would be like that.

"Can you tell her I'll either be in her office or in mine having a look around." I pulled a face at saying _mine_, and Karen laughed. I joined in as I walked down the corridor towards the two offices.

I had been allowed to pick my own colour scheme in the room, within a limit though, so I had gone for red, black and cream. The wall behind the desk was red, the rest of the wall were cream, with a black swivel chair, glass table, a new top-of-the-range laptop, two black leather chairs on the other side. The cabinets were a mixture of black and red and a large red sofa was up against the wall facing the desk, a small glass coffee table in front of it with two red armchairs on either side. It was amazing, all it needed was a few personal items, some photos and little trinkets.

"When you told me the colours I wasn't quite sure, but it looks really nice, it suites you." My mother's voice came from the doorway. I turned to face her and found she wasn't alone. Lewis, a djamphir from the Order, and a councillor, to us on their behalf, was with her. I inwardly grumbled as I curtsied and muttered 'ma'am'. I hated all the formalities I had to do, but when we were alone my mother insisted that I didn't have to be so formal, I think she hated them too.

"You remember Lewis don't you?" she said, pointed toward the red djamphir standing behind her. "he wanted to see you, to be the first to congratulate you, since he won't be able to attend tomorrow." She gave him a funny look as he stepped around her.

He knelt on one knee in front of me and offered a gift to me. It was a small box, dainty looking.

"I offer my heart-felt congratulations for your coming of age, Milady. You will make a fine Princess and a wonderful Queen by learning from a Queen, a mother like you have. I can only apologise that I won't be able to witness such an occasion but I am being replaced." He said stiffly and I knew he had a disagreement with my mother and she order him away. "Here is a gift, from me and the order."

I took it off him and unwrapped it, it was a jewellery box, opening it up a small silver charm bracelet was placed in the centre. The charms were rather fitting, a wulf, a witch, a boy and a girl, I think they were meant to symbol a djamphir and a svetocha. I lifted it out of the box and it shined in the light.

"Thank you," I whispered, "It's lovely."

"I'm glad you like it, shall I put it on for you?" he asked standing up I held it out to him, and my right wrist. In one fluid movement he had fastened the bracelet, it gave a tinkle as my wrist moved. My Mother cleared her throat and Lewis bowed. "Goodbye Milady."

He gave a bow to mother and in a flash he was gone.

"What did he say?" I asked once I was sure he was out of earshot. She laughed and held out her hand.

"We got a lot to do, come on."

Margareta, Queen, witch, my mother and master at changing the subject.

* * *

**Please comment and tell me what you think!**

**xoxo**


	3. Goodbye Life

**Hey guys this is chapter two! hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer - I dont own anything from the series!**

* * *

**Chapter two – Goodbye Life**

The orchestra were playing a very slow number behind the closed door, and I could imagine everyone dressed up, either standing around sipping from their glasses, or twirling around with a partner. It was going to be _such fun_.

My mother and my siblings stood close to the door, my mother fussing over each of them in turn, pulling at their dresses, adjusting their bow ties and jackets, where as I leaned against the wall with my hands folded across my chest.

"Lady Lily, unfold those arms and stand up straight." She chastised me, yep she had been calling me _Lady Lily_ all day – it was annoying. She walked over to me and placed her hand on my shoulders. "Tonight it your big night, I don't want anything to spoil it. Remember, daughter, you must act ladylike."

_Ladylike_, I scoffed but did as my mother asked, she fiddled with my dress and sighed. "You could wear a sack and you would still look beautiful." She gave me a kiss on the cheek. "It's almost time."

She walked away and talked to one of the wulfs that was apart of our security team and I gave myself one last glance in the mirror. I didn't look like me, I looked like my title suggested, _a lady_. My hair normally flat and boring was placed into an elegant bun, the dress hung to all the right parts, the colour actually suited me. To finish off the style, my arms, chest and back was sprayed with gold glitter so it sparkled and my make-up was perfection. As I stared at my reflection, it hit me that this was my future and there was no escaping it, there was no going out and bothering with my friends, it was all going to change. I hated it. Everyone was going to treat me differently – and I was going to be all on my own. I wasn't going to just be Lily anymore.

Normally I was introduced as Lady Lilith of the wagic clan, because tonight was not just a coming-of-age ceremony but it was also the night my mother announces me as her heir and I would then be known as Princess Lilith, heir to the throne and future queen of the wagic kingdom.

_My life is sooo over!_

I stood next to my mother as my brothers and sisters were announce and walked into the room to claps and cheers. My mother held my hand and gave it a squeeze, this is what she had been waiting for, to name me heir and to teach me how to run the whole kingdom.

"Ma'am there ready for you." One of the security said, she gave a nod and looked at me.

"Good luck, my love." She said as a booming voice introduced her to the room. She plastered a smile on her face and walked closer to the doors and once they started opening she had her Queen persona on. It was amazing to watch, this wonderful woman I had the privilege to call my mother, I knew inside out and to see her change and become the person she needed to be at that time was a wonder to behold, I hoped I could do her proud.

No one clapped when she walked in the room all their head we down, the women in a deep curtsy, the men in a bow from the waist. She radiated power.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome! Thank you all for being here tonight on this special occasion. And now let me introduce the lady of the hour. My beautiful daughter Lady Lilith!" my mother said as she stood in the middle of the room, everyone stood up as she talked and looked at her. She pointed towards me in the doorway as she spoke and everyone began to clap as she finished speaking. I took a deep breath and made my way into the big ballroom. As I reach my mother the clapping faded away.

"Today is her coming-of-age ceremony and as a gift for this special occasion, I am proud to announce my daughter as my heir! From this day until my death, she shall be known as Princess Lilith, heir to the throne and future Queen of the wagic kingdom!" as she spoke a small boy appeared as her side holding a purple cushion which held a small tiara encrusted with diamonds. Everyone gasped as she took the tiara off the cushion and I knelt before her. I was positive I was shaking, once this touched my head I had nowhere to run. I was sealing my fate. I felt the tiara nestle onto my head and the people around the room began to clap and cheer, as I stood up I gave a weak smile.

_It was done._

The night carried on, everyone was congratulating me, and I felt at peace, at a special time like this, people were _allowed_ to look at me in the face, and my mother for that fact. So it didn't feel weird at all, I just knew that it would hit me really hard in the morning. Of course I could give them permission to look at my face but I had a feeling that it would get old _fast_.

All night I had been searching for Rob, he promised he was going to be here but I couldn't see him anywhere. By the time I spoke to his father, a wulf leader and a member of the council, the children had been called to rest. It was an early signal that the night would end soon.

"Princess," he said with a smile on his face, he gave a small bow and took my hand, kissing the back of it. He was always one for gestuers.

"Frank." I said letting out a small giggle at his antics.

"You'll have to get use to calling me chancellor you know, not just Frank anymore." He said brightly "Congratulations, your mother told us she was planning this, but to see it happen was something else."

"Thanks, it was a bit overwhelming. Where is Rob? I can't seem to find him, would really like to talk to him." I said, giving a quick scan of the room as I asked him.

"He's not here, I'm sorry. I tried to get him to come but he wouldn't. Excuse me, child."

_Oh._

I couldn't explain what I was feeling, my brain seemed to slow down. He was the only person I fully trusted, and he had left me. I walked over to my mother, and kissed her cheek.

"I'm going to turn in, it's been such a busy night. Goodnight ma'am." I said curtsying."

"Goodnight angel. See you tomorrow." She said, kissing my cheek before I left.

_Don't cry until your in your room. Don't cry. _

_Damn you Robert._

* * *

**Ok guys thats it! until my next chapter! hope you enjoyed it! please leave a review!**

**xoxo**


	4. Goodbye Friend

**New chapter up! **

**disclaimer - I owe nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Goodbye Friend**

The sun was streaming into my room through the open balcony doors, the birds chirped outside. I stretched and sat up, a small smile on my face, today was a new start and the sun was shining.

There was a quiet tap on the door and it opened, my mothers head popped round the door, a big smile on her face.

"Morning darling, hurry up and get ready. It's a big day today, I have a team of people ready to assemble your work wardrobe, and you need to start picking out your personal entourage and guard. There are a few interviews booked in for this afternoon and all day tomorrow. Karen will be acting as your secretary until you hire one." She said as she came and sat on the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Odd." It was the only thing I could think of without upsetting her. "I'll get use to it."

"You sure will because you are my daughter. Now up and get dressed, long day ahead of you." She stood up and walked out the room, shutting the door behind her.

Without letting myself think about the events of last night, or _him_, I hurried into my bathroom to shower and get ready. 30 minutes later I was entering the kitchen in a pair of black jeans and a plain white top, casual but nice. The kitchen was empty, so I grabbed a bagel and made my way to my mother's office area. _Our_ office now, it gave me a shudder thinking about it.

The normally quiet office area was buzzing with chatter, the waiting room was full of men and women dressed in suites. Dear god! How many people were here to be interviewed! Karen was busying with the phones and talking to impatient people who had hovered around her desk, she gave me a small, strained smile as I walked past. I was going to have to find her help as soon as I could. I tapped my mothers door, and poked my hear around it, she was busy reading something on her computer screen and sipping from a mug.

"Do I just start to interview all of them?" I asked uncertain.

"Yes, there is a pile of files on your desk, start from the top, they are secretaries. Read the file first, it'll give you a head up, you can make notes in the margin and we can discuss later?" she replied not looking up from the screen.

It was more than a pile of files on my desk, there were loads of them! I didn't know if these were all for today of if there were some in the pile for tomorrow. With a huff I picked them up and dropped them on the floor, grabbing the first one I slammed it back on the desk, flipping it open. Inside was the basic information and a photo. At least I knew what they looked like. My computer tinkled a message from Karen.

_Tell me which one to send in when your ready. K_

Glancing back down at the name, I quickly typed a reply.

_Samantha Jones, thanks :) _

Within a few minutes, Samantha Jones walked into the room and sat down. No good morning or anything, how rude.

_Cheeky girl,_ I thought, _not hiring you._

She began to babble on about her 'extensive' work experience – working as a waitress in a diner.

"So how do you think that will help you as my personal secetary?" I asked rather annoyed, she hadn't even shaken my hand or anything – wasn't that customary?

"Well I think it's a great advantage as….." she droned on and I tuned her out, grabbing a red pen and writing in the margins of the paper. I hadn't realised she stopped talking until she cleared her throat, a second time.

"Oh, thank you. I will let you know as soon as." I said pointing towards the door. She strode out of the room without even saying good bye. I threw the file on the other side of my chair and reached for the next one. A repetitive pattern appeared, this was going now where, after I had interviewed the last of the 'potential' secretaries, I hadn't found a single one I liked, none of them seemed to click. They were all about how they were good for the job, not how the job fitted them.

I stood up and walked out of the office, the only downside about having a coffee pot in the office was that I drank too much of the stuff and now I was desperate for the loo. When I got to the main reception, Karen was surrounded by people, they were shouting at her, demanding an answer. When they saw me they fell quite and bowed, a few muttered 'Your Highness'

"These people bothering you Karen?" I asked, a little too angry.

"Nothing I can't handle Princess," Karen replied, though it was clear on her face that she was losing her cool. "They are all a bit to impatient, nothing too worry about."

"They all here for me?"

"Most of them ma'am." _Ma'am! Oh god! That's my mother!_

"Right," I muttered and walked behind the desk. "Listen up everyone! Karen is too busy to be dealing with your questions. If you have come for the secretary job then too bad, I'm not interviewing for anymore today, you'll have to come back tomorrow."

A few people stood up and walked out of the room. I grabbed two pieces of paper and two pens.

"If you are here for security, and have an appointment, then sign this sheet and put the time of your appointment. If you haven't sign this one, and if I can get around to interviewing you then I shall. If your names are not on either sheet by the time I get back then tough luck I'm not interviewing you today." As I talked I indicated to the two sheet, setting them on different sides of the desk. Everyone rushed to get the piece of paper and Karen gave me a smile as I dashed off to the toilet.

Ten minutes later, the reception area was quiet, and Karen was at the desk alone, she looked more relaxed.

"It worked then?" I asked, picking up the two sheets of paper.

"Brilliantly! Good idea. Oh Robert is in your office." She replied, not looking up from the computer screen, but the smile on her face grew as she spoke.

_Here we go, give him hell girl!_

He was sat on the sofa when I arrived, looking up as I shut the door. We looked at each other for a while, neither of us willing to break the silence. After a while he looked away, breaking eye contact, letting out a sigh.

"You look good." He muttered. I didn't reply instead I walked over to the coffee pot and poured myself a cup. Sitting down behind the desk.

"Look I'm sorry. I just couldn't go after …." He trailed off, and I sighed.

"After I kissed you." I finished off his sentence. _Stupid me!_

"I'm going away tonight, and you're a princess now. We couldn't, you know." He rambled.

"What time are you going tonight? I'll come see you off." I changed the subject, I was feeling uncomfortable.

"Ummm….. Look Lil, I don't think it's best if you come to see me off."

_Oh no you didn't!_

"Why not? Your my best friend and your leaving and I can't say bye?!" I shouted. "You don't come to the ball, you don't want me to see you off – do you want to be friends anymore?"

"I don't know." He admitted, looking down at the floor. "I don't think we can."

"Why not?" I asked again.

Rob didn't answer, instead he looked out the window. We were in total silence, total _awkward_ silence.

"For god's sake Rob! This is beyond ridiculous!" I stood up and walked towards the door.

"I've had enough …"

"Lilly…."

"…..I've never asked for much off you….."

"Lilly…."

"….All I want is for you to give me a straight answer!"

"…Damn it Lily! If you let me get a word in!"

"What?!" I shouted at him, my hand on the door handle. I was ready to chuck him out, if I was strong enough.

"I LOVE YOU!" he shouted back, walking towards me. He kissed me, and I melted into him. I kissed him back. This was heaven, what I had been waiting for. We broke apart gasping for breath, and then we were suddenly laughing together. "We can't be friends because I love you and I don't want to say goodbye."

"Then we won't say goodbye." I said, "What time are you leaving?"

"Eight tonight. Please don't come." He asked.

"I am, but I won't say goodbye." I said, kissing him again.

After the day ended and I finished the last of the interviews, I made my way through the forest towards Rob's house. It was close to eight, and he was leaving and I wasn't going to see him for a long time. It was a goodbye though, we promised we wouldn't say goodbye. I stood on the edge of the forest, next to a big tree as I watched him say goodbye to his family, he caught a glimpse of me but didn't come over, we just looked at each other before he climbed into the car and drove away.

_No goodbyes, I'll see you soon, friend, lover._

* * *

**What do you guys think?**

**xoxo**


End file.
